Since the Day I Met You
by LovelyLeavanny
Summary: Kyohei, Hugh & Mei are friends, and they all start their journeys at the same time. Kyohei has had a crush on Hugh ever since the day he met him, but he's afraid that Hugh won't feel the same way.. Lemon, HughXKyohei, it's yaoi, if you don't like yaoi, don't read it and don't complain. ALSO, my first fan fic so be gentle!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! After about a year of just reading smutty fan fictions, I have finally decided that I should make one of my own. I know, I put Hilbert/Touya as the person whom this story is about, but it's not about him BUUUT since there is no Hue or Kyohei in the list of Pokemon characters I didn't know what else. So, I hope you enjoy my very first fanfiction ever! Gaaah! Exciting, ALSO, I'm sorry for any mistakes I have made I already re-read the thing like 4578959369563 times. Once again, ENJOY!**

Spring has just arrived as the young heroes/heroines, Kyohei, Hue, and Mei, awaited for morning. When they each would get to choose a Pokemon.

"mmmmm..!" Kyohei groaned as his mother was attempting to wake him up. "Wake up, Kyohei! I've already gotten your breakfast ready! You won't wanna be late to go with your friends to the Pokemon lab!" his mother said. Kyohei's mother scurried down the stairs."Ugh, fine." Kyohei threw off his covers from his bed. Kyohei only wore his boxer briefs when he slept, which he liked because it was tight fit. He admired himself in his very large mirror. The boy wasn't very built like his friend, Hue, but he had his fine set of pectorals and abdominals. Kyohei thought about his friend. His best friend, Hue. Kyohei has been friends with Hue ever since they were children and whether he liked it or not he had a crush on his snarky boy-friend. The boy picked up some clothes from his drawers, not caring what he chose and went into his bathroom to take his daily shower. Kyohei stripped himself of his only clothing and got into the shower. The warm water hitting against his body felt great. He turned to the seat in his shower and picked up the soap. He started rubbing his chest with it, then lower. Kyohei bit his lip as he rubbed the soap against his semi-hard member. "mmmm..." he moaned. He brought his other hand to massage his balls, as he dropped the soap and just started jerking it. He thought of Hue, on top of him, grinding his erection against his own through their clothing. Then, Hue stripped Kyohei of his shorts and undergarments and popped Kyohei's cock right in his mouth. The raven haired boy bobbed his head up and down of the long, slender appendage as Hue pumped his own erection. "Ahhh, ... Hue!" Kyohei grunted as came into his hand, which quickly subsided as the water washed it away. Still panting, he turned off the water, dried himself, and quickly got dressed.

That was his first time that Kyohei ever masturbated while thinking of Hue. So, he already felt weird. He dreaded going to Hue's house, he could never look him in the eye! Kyohei had arrived to Hue's house, since it was only a couple meters away. The brunette pressed the doorbell, and waited for someone to answer. "Kyohei!" it was Hue's mother, " Hue is right upstairs, he might be getting ready still but I don't think he'll mind." she smiled warmly. Kyohei blushed, the thought of Hue in his underwear, or even better ... nude. Kyohei walked up the steps, lacking manners, he opened the door. Of course, just for Kyohei's luck, Hue was nude. Trying to get into his boxers, he turned and saw Kyohei's face fill with blush. "K-Kyohei... cover.. turn around!" the raven haired boy fell on his backside. Unaware of his legs spread, giving Kyohei the perfect view of his well hung dick and balls, Hue slapped the ground around him trying to find his briefs. He noticed this, after a while and closed his legs. Kyohei still stunned, squeezed his legs together, as he was trying to hide something, growin -rather already grown, in his shorts. Kyohei ran from the doorway and shut the door. Almost falling down the stairs, the brunette ran to the only person he could talk to, Mei.

"Bahahahahaha!" Mei laughed loudly, "I can't believe that happened!" she twisted her last pigtail into her adorable bun and exited the bathroom. "Would you shut up! You're the only one I can talk to about this!" Kyohei pouted. "Alright, alright. What did he do after that?" Mei asked, grinning slightly. "I don't know! I ran out of there!" he exclaimed back at her. "Well, I say, just forget it ever happened. Plus, you don't have time for that. We're getting our Pokemon today!" Mei squealed, "I already know what Pokemon they are, and I want the grass one. So you and your boyfriend can fight over the other two." Kyohei punched Mei in the shoulder, "Waah! Ow, that hurt!" she growled. She swung at the top of his head, hard.

Upon arriving, Kyohei and Mei see Professor Juniper standing infront of the Pokemon Research Lab. "Welcome children!" she exclaimed, "Where's the other young man?" Juniper asked. Kyohei fidgeted, "He said he would be late that it was okay to start without him!" Mei pushed Kyohei to the side. "Oh, fantastic!" The professor smiled. "...Hey!" Hue yelled from the distance. He ran faster and caught up with his peers. "Sorry I'm late, I was disrupted ..." he glanced at Kyohei. Kyohei fidgeted even more, Professor Juniper the only one unaware of the previous events said, "Alright, well, let's get started, shall we?"

"Kyohei, Hue, Mei. These are the Pokemon you'll be choosing from!" the professor swayed towards the table of 3 pokeballs. After explaining about pokemon and giving them each a Pokedex, they were eager to see the Pokemon. Mei, being Mei, pushed through everyone, and summoned all of the Pokemon in the pokeballs. The three Pokemon that appeared were Snivy, Tepig and Oshawatt. "This ones mine!" Mei tackled the poor Snivy. She laughed and giggled as he hugged her dear Pokemon. Kyohei, now sulking, awaited for his probably irate friend to pick a Pokemon. "You can choose" Hue grinned, then winked at him. Kyohei's face flushed, "Uh- okay.." he gulped. The brunette knelt down infront of the fire pig, Tepig. " I think I want this one."

"Kyohei!" Hue shouted as Kyohei was already walking home with Mei. Hue swayed him to come with him. Kyohei hesitated then turned to Mei, "Go!" she pushed. Kyohei caught up with Hue as the raven boy lead him towards the river near the lab. They jumped down a high hill into the riverfront, watching the water rush its way down. "You like the show?" Hue grinned slyly. Kyohei, obviously having a problem, fidgeted. "I-uh.." he blushed. "It's alright, we're both boys. So, there's not a problem." Hue smiled. Kyohei relaxed, "Oh thank god, see I was-" Kyohei was caught of guard when Hue pulled him in for his very first kiss, Hue guided his own tongue into his new found lovers mouth. "W-what are you d-doing?" the brunette almost moaned. "I want to see yours." Hue whispered seductively against Kyohei's ear. Kyohei's melted at his warm breath against him. "p-please.. I-I.." he moaned out as Hue nipped at his neck and reached up his shirt to tweak his nipples. "You like this don't you? Being touched by me." Kyohei was extremely turned on by his 'dirty-talk'. Kyohei pushed his ass back against Hue's impressive bulge and moaned. "So eager," the raven haired boy thrusted up against him. Hue pushed Kyohei to a nearby stump, and knelt infront of him. Kyohei, on the other hand was completely turned on, his eyes half-dazed and full of lust, rock hard cock with a obvious tent in his shorts, and mouth wide open panting and almost drooling. Quite the site to see really. Hue pulled off his shorts, and dove in to kiss and suck on the bulge. Kyohei shot his head back and moaned loudly as Hue pulled off his boxers as well. The raven haired boy left no time in popping Kyohei's rock hard cock in his mouth. Hue bobbed his head up and down of the long, slender appendage as he pumped it simultaneously. He swallowed his whole cock and watched Kyohei almost scream. Hue swirled his tongue over the head of his dick. He stuck is tongue in the slit making Kyohei to make a sound that would be a cross over of a squeal and a moan. The raven haired boy hummed whenever he deepthroated his cock. "Your cock is delicious!" Hue grinned. "S-stop! T-this is wrong! We're both b-boys..!" Kyohei totally contradicted himself by bucking himself in Hue's mouth. "Yeah, that's why you're trying to face-fuck me." Hue snapped back at him. Hue massaged his balls continuing to deep throat him.

"If y-you keep doing that I t-think I'm gonna -" Kyohei exploded into his best friends mouth."-cum ..." The brunette panted harder than before. Hue swallowed every single drop of the thick substance and cleaned the rest off Kyohei's cock. "Yum," Hue growled sexily. He eagerly pulled down his own pants and flipped his friend over so his ass was facing his face. He stuck his tongue into his beautiful virgin hole. Hue was defiently skilled, as he sucked and spit in his hole. He shoved it in and out loving his lovers reactions. "Ahh! f-fuck!" immediately regretting what he said as Hue stopped licking his ass. "You're ready for me," Hue purred. Kyohei blushed at his words. Kyohei moaned as he pulled Hue in for another loving kiss. Their tongues battled, then after a long while they pulled away leaving a thick trail of saliva. "I w-want you," Kyohei moaned. Hue didn't hesitate, as he used the precum leaking from himself to be his lube. He positioned himself at his entrance. Finally, after some kisses he shoved all of his cock inside the tight cavern. "F-Fuck! You're so big!" Kyohei shot his head back from the overwhelming pleasure. "Oh, fucking hell! You're so t-tight. Y-you're sucking me in." Hue pressed his cheek against his lover's and started bucking slowly. Kyohei pulled Hue's hair and positioned his lips on Hue's. "I need you to fuck me. Fuck me until I can't walk!" Hue was stunned but he obeyed. Kyohei wrapped his legs around Hue as well as his arms. The raven haired boy pumped himself harder and deeper inside the boy finding that spot to make Kyohei see stars. "F-Fuck! I lov-love you!" he screamed. "I've loved you since the day I met you! I've been dreaming of this since I can remember!" Hue thrusted faster each time hitting his lover's prostate, "I'm in love with you, Kyohei!" and Hue meant it. "I'm ...close..!" The raven haired boy panted out. "m-me too..!" Kyohei moaned. "Hue!" strings of cum shot out, drenching himself and his lover. Kyohei clenched around Hue causing him to explode into his ass, immediately overflowing due to the amount. "I've always loved you, I said I had sex with other girls but I never did. This was my first time, and its my best, I know it." Hue kissed Kyohei, still not pulling out. "I wanna stay like this forever." Kyohei said. Hue blushed, "Me too but I have something to ask you.." Kyohei was flustered. "What?" "W-will... Will you be my boyfriend?" He asked. Kyohei's eyes widened with emotion."Yes," Kyohei answered as tears came to his eyes.

"Kyohei!" Mei yelled, wondering what took her friend so long, so long that it was almost 8 o' clock. Then, she saw Hue walking next to Kyohei but something was wrong. She noticed, Kyohei was limping. She ran up to them, she glanced at both of them. "Hey guys!" Kyohei smiled, "Hey," Hue grinned next to him. "So, I noticed, um... your limping, Kyohei. Are you okay?" Mei smiled, with concern. He swears, he has never blushed more in his life. "I-I..." Kyohei stammered, confused on what to say. Hue grinned even more, " We had sex."

**So what did you think? Please be nice! It's my first fanfiction, you can bitchy after I write some more. Tell me things I can improve on (it will be 100% appreciated) and if get enough requests (like 5-10) I might write a sequel or even more. One more thing, I will be taking requests! Send me a list of 4-10 animes/shows/movies, list the in a least favorite to most & I'll see if I recognize any of them. You tell which couplings whether you want lemon or not (if I get better..) & any other details you want. I'm excited to see sugestions, thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A couple things, 1. although I only may have gotten 47 views, but I am very grateful to those people who read my story & hope you tune in for this chapter! 2. you read it but you don't review, that makes me SadLeavanny ): 3. I got really excited because i got a follower ! (not much to be proud of, but I'm proud of it.) 4. i was told i spelled 'Hugh' wrong, it's not Hue. so I am sorry for that. **

**PLEASE read & review, i'm still taking requests (considering I haven't gotten any..), tell me about your stories! If i like them I can be a follower of yours! thanks so much, enjoy!**

**Warnings: Lemon, Yaoi, don't complain to me.**

"You w-what?" Mei blushed. Kyohei's eyes widened when he finally figured out what he had said, but couldn't find anything to say. Hugh slapped his lover's ass & proceeded to grope it. "We did it, and now this ass is mine!" he grinned, his usual grin. "M-Mei, I.." Kyohei was still speechless, trying to pry his lover's hand off him. Mei's nose started bleeding, "I-I've gotta lie down," Mei started to walk off until Hugh clutched her arm and wiped her nose, "It's not like we just have sex because we're horny. Well, actually that's exactly what happened, but I love Kyohei and he loves me." There was a long pause, then tears welled up in Mei's eyes "This is so much better than my yaoi manga.." the salty water made it's trail down her cheek, then Kyohei nudged her, "So, are we okay ..?" Mei smiled so warmly you could cook meat on it, "Of course we are!" she hugged her friends tightly. "Oh yeah, Hugh there's been an invasion of Pokemon at your house! A bunch of Venipede were there but your mom left just in time. She's at Kyohei's house." Hugh's eyes widened,"Come on, Kyohei!" he pulled him along. Mei smiled as they ran off holding hands,"So cute!" she yelled to herself.

"Kyohei, Hugh!" Kyohei's mother let them into her house. Sitting in the kitchen was Hugh's mother, drinking tea,"Hugh! Did you hear?" Hugh nodded,"Mei told me." Kyohei took the seat next to his mother and Hugh infront of him."About us living here for the time being?" Kyohei blushed, "You're going to live, here?" both of the mothers smiled, "Yes! So, why don't you and Hugh get washed up for dinner?" Hugh's mother smiled. The boys ran upstairs. Kyohei was relieved to open the door to his room, Hugh following behind him. He grinned, "Looks like were gonna living together." Kyohei smiled at him, "Isn't it exciting?" "You could say that," Hugh smiled mischievously walking downstairs. Kyohei was flustered at what he meant, but followed him. Once everything was served, the mothers sat down with their sons, they chatted about things niether of the boys paid attention to. Hugh rubbed his legs against Kyohei's seductively. Kyohei tried to ignore it but quite hard to as Hugh lifted his legs so they were rubbing his thighs. Kyohei tried to supress a moan, to help he drank some of his water, although it helped quiet him, it didn't stop Hugh. The raven haired boy started patting the bulge in Kyohei's shorts, squeezing the hard member through his pants. Kyohei closed his eyes, biting his lip. "I'm finished!" Kyohei stood up and sprinted upstairs. Hugh chuckled, "I think I'm done to, it was a lovely dinner." He thanked Kyohei's mother. She laughed and playfully punched his shoulder, "What a charming boy."

Hugh made his way up the stairs and flung open the door. He made his way past the dresser that was next to the doorway making nothing behind it visible, that is until he walked around it. Kyohei fisted his dick and pumped it vigorously. "I-I hate you.." Kyohei growled. Hugh felt himself grow hard, "Haha! Why don't I join you?" he swiftly locked the door, and got atop of Kyohei and striped him of his shirt. Kyohei let go of his memeber and let it fling against his friend's bulge teasingly. Hugh growled in pleasure, and started sucking Kyohei's nipples. Kyohei groaned, "Cut the shit, and get to the good stuff." Hugh chuckled, as he started pulling off his lover's shorts as well as his already soiled (from earlier) underwear. "It still smells like your cum," Hugh started to jerk him off. Kyohei moaned, "S-stop.. teasing me..." "You have to ask." Hugh teased as he pressed his thumb on the tip. "S-suck me..!" Kyohei immediately felt embarrassed when it came out of his mouth. Hugh grinned and swallowed the whole thing. "S-shit! So good!" Kyohei groaned out. Hugh pumped his own erection as he gave his lover a blowjob. Kyohei's cock hit the back of his lover's throat and that sent him over the edge, and spilled his seed in Hugh's mouth. Hugh sexily licked his lips, "I love your taste." "S-shut up!" Kyohei pouted but quickly changed expressions as he felt something invade his hole, "What're you doing?" "Your not the only one who gets pleasured" Hugh shoved his fingers deeper to what was probably the brunette's prostate. "A-Ahh! but I'm still.. sore from earlier...nnn" Hugh ignored him and flipped him over on his stomach and positioned himself. He pushed it in, "F-Fuck! Your still so tight.. even if we just did it before.." Hugh grunted. "It's not even me! Your so fucking big!" Kyohei growled. Hugh proceeded to move, feeling the euphoria from before. "Faster!" Kyohei moaned out, then covered his mouth as he was aware he was talking too loud. Hugh grabbed his arms and restrained them to against his back. "I wanna hear your delicious sounds.." The raven haired boy began nipping at his ear and started humping his boyfriend harder. Hugh lifted himself up and squeezed each of his lover's ass cheeks as something to hold onto as he fucked his boyfriend at a violent pace. Kyohei couldn't be any happier. "Oh, Hugh!" He came, tightening around his lover. Hugh came inside of him, "Fuck!" his ass overflowed, again."You... you really should release somewhere else. This is gonna be a bitch to get out." Kyohei felt Hugh pull out. "I'll help you." He grinned. The bruntte's ass dripped with his lover's seed, all the way down to his calves. Hugh blushed, "That's... really hot." Kyohei smacked him on the head. "I can barely walk! Enough!" Hugh laughed, "Maybe tommorow?" Kyohei grabbed some more clothes out of his drawers and walked into the bathroom for his 2nd shower, today. Hugh heard a knock on the door and quickly pulled up his pants and swung open the door. "Hugh, honey, you're going to be sleeping with Kyohei, alright? They only have 3 rooms and the downstairs gets really cold. I'll be right next door and Kyohei's mother will be down the hall. Good night, okay?" His mother smiled. "Okay, good night." He let his mother kiss him on his pale cheeks and walked out the door. Hugh grinned from ear to ear. He ran downstairs to get some clothes out of the suitcase his mother packed and made his way to Kyohei's bathroom...

"GET OUT!" "he..he..he"

Weeks have passed, and readers you may be wondering: why aren't our heroes on their journeys are on their journeys? Well, they road to the nearest was closed due to the Venipede invasion. Since, it has subsided the newfound trainers are packing for their journeys.

"We're all done, mom!" Kyohei groaned as his mother was smothering him and Hugh with photos, as well as Hugh's mother. "That's it! We're leaving!" Kyohei hugged his mother as Kyohei did the same to his. Soon they were out the door but not on their journey just yet, they had one thing to do before they left.

The boys knocked on Mei's door to her house. It took a rings until Mei appeared at the door looking very glum. "Hey." she barely looked up from the floor, and to their surprise her Servine peeked from behind her legs. "Was that your Snivy? Did you evlove it already?" Kyohei exclaimed, Hugh stopped grinning and noticed she wasn't looking to happy. He gently moved Kyohei to the side, "What's wrong?" he put his hand on her shoulder. Hugh saw tears fall down her cheeks as she collapsed to the ground sobbing, she covered her face probably too embarrassed. Servine gently nuzzled against her, feeling sad to see her sad. "My.. dad.." she said between sobs.

Hugh frowned, "What about your dad?" Kyohei almost started crying himself, she kneeled next to her and put his arm around her. "He won't ... let me go on my journey..." Hugh's frown grew into a cold, stern look. Although, Kyohei was never to admit it to anyone ever, he was very turned on by it. (A/N: horny bastard -.-) "Is he home?" Hugh asked. Mei showed her face, "No but I don't see-" She stopped talking as Hugh made his way past her and ran up the steps to her room. "Hugh!" Kyohei shouted. Mei stood up, but before she even made her way to the stairs, Hugh rushed down. In his hands he Mei's handbag which seemed full. Mei sad face faded, she hugged her friend. "Oh, Hugh!" she sobbed more. Servine's face lit up and joined the hug. Kyohei didn't want to be the only one not being hugged, so he joined. Once the hug ended, Mei grabbed a notepad she found nearby and a pen and wrote quickly. She threw the notepad on the dinner table. Mei wiped her tears, picked up her bag and smiled, "Let's go!"

**So? What did you think of this chapter? I actually felt it was better than the last, maybe not as long, but i liked it! I'll update tommorow or probably the next day. Whenever I can. Remember, still taking requests... Please Please PLEASE review! Tell me what you thought of it! What I can improve on or what you hope to see next time. Thank you so much!**

** - LovelyLeavanny**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys. Here with another chapter, I've gotten 2 reviews. One was very appreciated, & the other one will be deleted.**

**One of them was actually very rude, & the other I think was something I was looking for. One of them stated, I should space out my paragraphs, defined dialogue, blah blah, which I agreed on 100%. The other one, I thought was just trolling. I stated in the first chapter, since Kyohei, Hugh, nor Mei are in the list of Pokemon characters I didn't know who else to put, see maybe if he/she read that they would save themselves from looking stupid. Yes, I know what dialogue is, I used it in my story. Yes, I know what a paragraph is, I've already gotten a review about spacing out more. I can see why you would complain about, the paragraphs or maybe even the dialogue, which I think I did pretty job on, but GRAMMAR? That's something that gives me OCD. I read over my stories, the grammar is fine. If your goal was to make me feel worse about myself or my stories, it didn't work, sorry :P**

**I do appreciate one of the reviews, If she/he is reading: your comment will be taken in as a pointer or advice. Thank you, I actually got happy about reading your review. I will try my best, read some other fanfictions, take notes from theirs.**

**I like the reviews, as long as you are polite. If you go saying rude things, hinting that I'm stupid? You can take your review somewhere else, it's not wanted here.**

**Please enjoy this new chapter and read & review. Thank you.**

The two boys had been hiding Mei with them, since she wasn't even allowed to go. Kyohei being the only one who was nervous for her, well he was

"Oh god! This is so exciting!" Mei squealed as she walked alongside her three friends, Kyohei and Hugh AND certainly her companion, Servine.

"What do you think your dad will do, though? Won't he be mad? Maybe even come and find you." Kyohei gave Mei a worried look. Hugh grabbed his boyfriend's hand lovingly.

"Who cares? She's out here with us! By the time Mei's dad comes home and notices she's gone, we'll already be to far for him to catch up." Hugh grinned at Mei. Mei picked up her Servine and twirled around as if she were a ballerina.

"I'm sure I'm the only one that doesn't know but, where are we going?" Mei set down Servine. Since she wasn't even supposed to go with her friends on their journey, she had no idea where they were heading first.

"I guess were going to the first gym leader..." Kyohei thought, and since he wasn't very well about the geography, he wasn't trusted with the map.

"Cheren! He's the normal type leader for the Aspertia Gym! It also says he's new to it, so he's probably easy." Hugh said being very proud and confident, although his Pokemon wasn't even near the level of Mei's. Kyohei was curious to know what the gym leader looked like or maybe even what Pokemon the Gym Leader had.

"Hey, can I see that?" Kyohei asked his boyfriend. Hugh handed him the brochure, "Wow! He's cute!" Kyohei exclaimed. Mei giggled and walked closer to him to see the brochure as well.

"He is! Isn't he Servine?" Mei looked to her Servine which gave her a blank stare. Hugh snatched the brochure back, "Then why don't you date him?" he growled and walked off. Mei stopped laughing, and Kyohei realized how stupid he had been acting.

"I was kidding! I..." Kyohei tried shouting. Hugh was still in sight but he didn't want to be by his boyfriend. Mei sighed, "Oh, its okay Kyohei!" she hugged him. "He's just jealous, I think it's cute!" the twin tailed girl said loving the fact her two friends were homosexual. Kyohei was still sad about Hugh, but it better for him to ignore it. Let it die down, maybe?

"I've been wondering, how'd you get your Snivy to evolve?" Kyohei asked. Mei looked down at her Servine and smiled.

"Well, ever since I got out of the lab, I'll I have been doing is training her. I love my Servine!" Mei picked her Servine again and hugged it, as well as Servine hugged her back. "Ser-vine!"

Soon after many hours of walking, they arrived at Aspertia City. Of course it was already dark out so they to stay in an inn. They got a combined room, which was 2 rooms but was only separated by a door. Kyohei wasn't excited about sleeping with Hugh since he was mad at him. Hugh stripped himself of his clothing, all of his clothing, and got into bed. Kyohei moaned, and slapped his mouth to keep himself quiet. Hugh eyed Kyohei suspiciously then went back to trying to sleep. Of course, just his luck Kyohei had another problem, the erection growing in his shorts. The spandex underneath his shorts were skintight, so how would he hide it? The brunette turned so Hugh wouldn't see him and his pulled of his shirt and shorts, then got into bed. Kyohei's breathing had gotten uneasy as he was in a predicament, the throbbing rod needed to be relieved. Since, there was no bathroom he couldn't do it himself. He wanted Hugh so badly but Hugh was still so mad at him. The brunette gave in and grabbed his boyfriend's hand and put on his bulge. Hugh did not move. He was already asleep! Kyohei sighed as was relieved, he would play with his boyfriend while he was asleep, although it sounded wrong it felt so right. Kyohei moved his hand and turned Hugh towards him in the bed. The brunette wrapped his arms around his lover and pressed his chest against him, as he ground his erection on Hugh's. Kyohei started panting even harder as he felt himself close to release. He moved faster, loving the friction. Then, he felt Hugh grab his cock through his briefs holding the come inside. Kyohei gasped and was completely surprised but he didn't care he wanted to come.

"P-Please..." Kyohei moaned bucking into his hand. Hugh's grip had gotten tighter around the erection. Hugh pulled his boyfriend's underwear down to his ankles. He flipped over his aching lover and started fingering his hole. "nnnnn... please stop!" Kyohei moaned.

Hugh said nothing and inserted more fingers. With his other hand Hugh pumped his boyfriend's erection, fast and hard. Kyohei was going to explode! He needed to come. The jerking had not helped at all, but he just wanted release. Then the fingers were removed, Kyohei gasped as he felt empty but it was soon to be replaced. Hugh spit onto his hand then rubbed it on his very thick and long member. The raven-haired boy positioned himself and without warning pushed it inside.

"Ahhh! Yes!" Kyohei moaned, his voice filled with lust. Hugh moved slow, enough for himself to enjoy but enough to drive Kyohei crazy. "Faster!" he bucked backwards and made him hit his own prostate.

Hugh pulled out and went into the bathroom to wash up.

"Please... Hugh!" Kyohei started crying. "When did all the passion go?" he said, wanting things back to normal.

"When you said that other man was cute. Do you how much that hurt? I feel like you didn't love me anymore. So this is all I need you for, since you don't love me half as much as I do." Kyohei felt pain in Hugh's voice. _'You're wrong! I love you so much more than you think! You're the reason I wake up, why I laugh, why I live!'_ Kyohei thought to himself but didn't want fight anymore.

Kyohei walked alongside Mei, and Hugh was on the other side of Mei. She had been in the middle of their fight, she was oblivious at how awkward she should have felt, but she was too excited to go get her first gym badge. She would be the only one actually. They arrived the gym but the gym staff said it was still closed due to cleaning purposes. So they decided to search the city. After, their long trip they decided to just sleep early for the gym battle the following day. Once they arrived in the inn, Mei had passed out in her room. Hugh sat in his bed alongside his Oshawott.

"Osha..." it tried cheering him up by tickling him but Hugh didn't so much as give a faint smile. Kyohei walked in the room and Hugh turned to look at his face.

"I'm sorry." Kyohei tried to resist crying but it was too late. Hugh's expression hadn't changed a bit. Oshawott sighed then returned to it's Pokeball. "I love you more than anything in this world. You were my first kiss, my first time, my first boyfriend and you're my last." Kyohei said, as he was now sobbing. Hugh got up and walked over to Kyohei, and wiped his tears away.

"You were mine." Hugh kissed Kyohei on his lips. Kyohei melted into the kiss, feeling his passion from the day they had first kissed. "Never do that to me, again."

"I p-promise." Kyohei moaned as he was being groped by his boyfriend.

"You like that?" Hugh panted in his ear, then started nippling at the lobes.

"F-Fuck yes! Make me feel good..! I want you." Kyohei gasped. Hugh set Kyohei on the bed and pulled off his pants.

"Wait! Stop!" Kyohei demanded.

"Wha-" Hugh started but was pushed on the bed, then his pants were pulled down. Kyohei kneeled infront of him.

"What are y-you doing..?" Hugh said, trying to keep his cool.

"I'm gonna suck this dick, make it my property." Kyohei sexily smirked at his dumbfounded boyfriend. Hugh had never heard him talk dirty before or ever gotten a blowjob either, before he could finish his thoughts, Kyohei swallowed his cock whole. (since he never wears underwear)

"Fucking shit! Your m-mouth.. nnn.. its so good!" Hugh's eyes almost rolled all the way in the back of his head. He also heard Kyohei gag a bit. "You're gagging, stop!" Kyohei pulled his mouth off the huge cock. Then, he did something that Hugh would never forget. Kyohei hooked his two fingers and pulled his mouth to widen it and swallowed the rod once again. It turned Hugh on so much, he was probably never this turned on before in his life.

"That's it!" Hugh pushed Kyohei off, as he felt himself about to cum. Kyohei landed on his backside, drool dripped from the corners of his mouth, panting for air, Hugh pulled him up. Kyohei pounced on Hugh, as the landed on the bed, Kyohei started grinding his erection on his lover's, loving the friction to bad it was time for something else. Kyohei grabbed Hugh's cock and positioned it at his entrance.

"Y-You're gonna ride me?" Hugh asked nervously, his wet dreams were finally about to become a reality. He pictured Kyohei riding him, moaning, jerking himself off, and cumming all over Hugh. He shuddered just thinking about it.

"You're my horse, so I have to treat you like one. Your cock is about the size of a horses. Well, here it goes..." Kyohei sat on his dick, and screamed at how big it was.

"Oh baby! You're so tight...!" Hugh grabbed his lovers cheeks and moved him up and down his rod. Kyohei bounced on the big meat and loved how his own cock slapped onto his boyfriends lower abdomen.

"It's so good...!" Kyohei jerked himself off.

"Mmmmm, ride that dick! Your ass feels like heaven!" Hugh moaned and pulled in his boyfriend for a kiss.

"I'm gonna cum...!" Kyohei panted.

Just then, the door swung open, and Mei appeared at the doorway. Since Kyohei's back was turned he kept moaning out dirty things, he wasn't aware of the intruder. Hugh eye's widened, and tried to get Kyohei's attention. Hugh just wanted to bash his head into a wall but of course his luck didn't stop there. Kyohei screamed as he came all over himself and his boyfriend, tightening his passage. Hugh couldn't resist and overflowed his ass, making it drip over his balls. Kyohei laid on top on of his boyfriend, exhausted. Then, Hugh had his chance to inform him.

"Mei is right there..." Hugh whispered quietly. Kyohei's face turned pale, then he got off his boyfriend and turned.

"H-hi..." Mei whispered, her face just as pale. Hugh put on his pants and got up to talk to Mei. She stopped him the said, "Take a shower. Separately."

Hugh said nothing and grabbed some clothing from his bag, still soaked in Kyohei's seed, and got into the shower.

"What are you doing here...?" Kyohei said, and didn't even face Mei.

"I heard... screaming, I should realized it was something private. But it was keeping me awake." Mei said quietly. "Also, I didn't know you were such a pervert!" she teased, her face quickly faded from shocked to her old self.

"I-I hate you!" Kyohei yelled, then blushing he tried punching her, but missed.

"Put some clothes on! Unless you're going to ride on your horse later." She teased and quickly ran into her room avoiding all the projectiles thrown at her.

"What happened with Mei?" Hugh asked, and was still sort of nervous.

"She made fun of me..." Kyohei pouted. "She called me a pervert!"

"It's true. You might even be more perverted than me." Hugh kissed Kyohei's cheek. Kyohei ignored his statment and walked to his bag. Hugh started to say something but then noticed Kyohei purposely bent down so all the cum would drip down his hole, knowing it turned Hugh on.

"W-Wanna go another round...?" Hugh asked in a quiet voice, nose dripping blood. Kyohei turned around and grinned.

"Yes!"

**I think this chapter was good! What do you guys think? A sprinkle of angst? I improved my paragraph format! and I'm in a much better mood! Please review, politely! Thank you so much (:**

**Note: If you post a review and I find it offensive, I will erase it. Think before you type.**

** -LovelyLeavanny**


End file.
